Two-way radios are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Many such radios now realize many operating functions and features through provision of an on-board microprocessor. For example, some models of the Spectra radio, manufactured by Motorola, Inc., do not include any internal adjustable components such as potentiometers or coils. Instead, all RF and signalling parameters are controlled by an on-board microprocessor.
These increasingly sophisticated radios have given rise to a concurrent need for a similarly sophisticated means of servicing the radio, particularly in conjunction with alignment procedures.